Picnic!
by XxHummingBirdxX
Summary: Picnics can be fun especially with everyone there! Come join the Konoha nine and their children for a day at the park. Don't forget to stay for the walk home! Rated-T for mild language.


**OneShot! YO**

Summary: A picnic is more fun with everyone! Come join the Konoha nine along with their children for a day at the park and afterwards.

Family Picnic

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sky was more blue than usual and the right amount of clouds where in the sky to make sure the sun wouldn't be to overwhelming. The breeze was gentle and children could be seen playing out in the fields with their parents chatting among each other. The day was so beautiful that Naruto and the old Rookie Nine along with their children decided to have a picnic at the park.

Himawari, Shikadai, and Inojin sat under a huge tree in the middle of the park laughing about something that happened in the academy earlier that day. ChoCho and Salad played with Hinata's hair who was watching as Kohnamaru fight off a few of his fangirls toward the edge of the park. Sasuke laid next to Hyuuga listening in as his daughter complained about Bolt.

"Boys are so stupid Hinata-Sama," Salad says braiding Hinata hair then upbraiding it. "Especially Bolt." Hinata giggles and lets Salad continue ranting about her son. ChoCho puts Hinata hair into a similar pigtail as her own and comments on Salads rant.

"Then why are you always folowing him?" Salad blushes and looks away from the pigtailed girl. Sasuke twitches at the mention of his daughter following around the blonde brat. Hinata notices Sasuke's annoyance and lets loose another giggle now turning her attention to her son who was curently smashing at a cupcake that Sakura had brought to the picnic.

BOLT~SAKURA~NARUTO~

"Bolt!" Sakura yelled as the blonde boy stumps on her pink and yellow cupcake. Naruto pulls the boy over and begins to scold him.

"What did you do that for, Bolt?" He asked as Sakura glared at the small Naruto look alike. The boy wipes his mouth off with his sleeve and points at the smashed cupcake on the ground.

"Sakura-Hag was trying to poison me!" He crosses his arm and glares at the pink haired beauty. "You can't get rid of me that easy!" He yells. Naruto sighs and puts a hand on bolts shoulder.

"Now, why would you think she poisoning you?" He asked his son who also sighs and grabs one of the non-smashed cupcakes.

"Try for yourself." Naruto looks at the delicious looking cupcake and grabs it. Taking a big bite out of it Bolt and Sakura waited for the hokages reaction.

"..." Naruto stayed still for a moment. Bolt and Sakura held their breathes as Naruto stands up and faces Sakura. With the cupcake still in hand he throws the cupcake on the ground and begins stumping it like his son did.

"This is treason, Sakura!" He yells at the girl, who now has a twitching problem with her right eye. "Nothing that pretty should every taste so horrible!"

"See dad!" Bolt pointed and accusing finger at the girl. "She is trying to kill us so she could become supreme over-lord of the world!" Naruto nods in agreement both of the ignorant to the now fuming Sakura how began putting on her black gloves.

"Naruto," She says stepping closer to the father, son duo. "Bolt, you both are so DEAD!" She screams chasing after the two who both laugh and run away from the terrifying beauty.

Kiba lets loose a barking laugh as Naruto ran from his old teammate. Tenten next to him shakes her head and says,

"Somethings will never change will they?" Her question goes unanswered as Kiba began to laugh even harder when Sakura got a hold of Naruto.

"Run Bolt!" Naruto yells while in Sakura's choke hold. Bolt shakes his head reaches for his father.

"I'll never leave you in the arms of that HAG!" Sakura's aura becomes even darker. She tosses Naruto to the side like a rag doll making him land next to Shino and Shikamaru who where trying to play a game of Shogi. Shikmaru looks over at the near lifeless male and sighs.

"Way to troublesome." He then ignores the blonde and continues his game with Shino. Sitting on a bench a little ways from the group Chouji was being scolded by his wife.

CHOUJI~KARUI

"I can't believe you for got the steaks!" She says with her hand on her hip. Chouji just grunts and waves her off.

"Sorry." He says scratching the back of his neck. Karui glares up the man.

"Sorry?" She asks and then she get's even louder. "Sorry is so not going to _CUT_ it! You had _ONE_ job Chouji! Oh my god I can't even _BEILIEVE_ you! Ah! You are SO frustrating, I ask one SIMPLE thing from you and you forgot and you don't even seem to _CARE_. Are you _TRYING_ to make me look _CRAZY_ in front of our friends becomes I'm not _CRAZY_ and you are making me look _CRAZY_-" Chouji sighs.

"Can you get off my back?!" He throws his arms in the air and glares down at the small woman. "I said I forgot! My bad, damn I could go get some more if you want me to!" She smiles and the jumps up wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie!" He sighs and then kisses her on the forehead, hugging her back.

"You're welcome." He put her down and she grabs on to his head. "I'm coming with you!" He stares at the woman and then says,

"Why did you want me to go in the first place?!" She smirks and tightens a grip on his hand.

"Because arguing with you than making up is amazing." She pulls him away to go to there home to pick up the forgotten stake.

SALAD~CHOCHO~HIMAWARU~INOJIN~SHIKAI~BOLT

"Are you're parents always like that?" Salad asks finishing upbraiding Hinata's hair. ChoCho shrugs taking the ponytail she made Hinata. Grabbing the girls hand she walks over the the trio under the tree.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Himawari waves at the two girls standing up to greet them.

"Hello, Salad-chan," she bows to the glasses girl, and the to ChoCho. "ChoCho-chan." ChoCho giggles and hugs her polite friend.

"You don't have to great us like that!" Himawari higs the round girl back and Inojin and Shikai stand up to scold ChoCho.

"How come you didn't show up to yesterday meeting?" Inojin asked tapping his foot on the ground. ChoCho waves off the pale boy.

"Eh, didn't wanna," he sighs and places his hand on his head. "Besides Shikai didn't show up either!" Shikai just shrugs.

"I had stuff to do." Inojin glares at his best friend.

"Like what?"

"Sleep?" He looked at him liked it was the most obvious thing ever. Inojin, drags Chocho and Shikai to away in order to tell them the impotatnce of training on a daily basis. Salad fixed her glasses and began to speak to Himawari.

"Himawari?" Himawari raises an eyebrow at the girl who was avoiding eye contact.

"Yes Megane-chan?" Salad sputters and Himawarin smirks at the blushing girl.

"Don't call me that Himawari!" She yells. Himawari gives the girl a fox like grin.

"What about Tsundere-chan then?" Salad glares at her best friend who began laughing liker her father.

"You, Dobe!" Himawari stops laughing and shake her head.

"Sorry, La-chan," she grabs the girl hand and pulls her to come sit down under the tree. "So what is you want to talk about."

"..."

"Baka-Nii, maybe?" Salad just blushes and looks away.

"why would I want to talk about that idiot?'Himawari just giggles as she goes into a similar rant as she told her mother.

SASUKE~HINATA~

"Sasuke, you can stop pretending to sleep now." Hinata began. She grabbed her bag and pulled out two sandwiches, one which hand a few extra tomatoes on it. "Salad went over to speak with, Himawari." Sasuke slowly sits up and looks at the Hyuuga.

"I wasn't pretending." He grabs the sandwich Hinata brought him.

"Right." She says watching as Sakura looks for Bolt who was hiding in the tree above her daughter and Salad. Sasuke glares at the boy in the tree and Hinata shake her head.

"I wonder if Bolt hid over there because of Sal- no, never mind." Sasuke takes a bite out of his sandwich with a little to much force the necessary.

"You son is rather annoying." Sasuke looks back to the girl who just lets loose a quite laugh.

"Like father like daughter I suppose." Sasuke humphs and continues sit in peaceful silence with the girl next to him.

INOJIN~SHIKAI~CHOCHO

"In order for us to work well in the future team we must be dedicated to our training." Inojin explained to his two friends. "Our parents and grandparent worked extremely well as a team and that got they way by dedicating their time to practicing. You know, if you ask-hey, wake up you two!" Inojin yelled at his two friends who had fallen asleep leaning on each other.

"Dude," ChoCho began. "Can we go back with the others I'm hungry." ChoCho didn't wait for the boy to respond and just walked over to Sakura who was still looking for Bolt. Shikai stared at his friend who was face-palming.

"You're going to have a hand-print on your face by the time your fifteen." Inojin glared at the lazy boy and how was already waling over to his father. Inojin pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why in the world am I friends with them?" He gives up on the training for today and goes back to Salad and Himawari.

INOJIN~HIMAWARI~SALAD~BOLT

"And then he couldn't answer what the sharinigan was!" Inojin heard Salad complain. "Your brother is such an idiot."

"You sure do pay attention a lot to someone who you consider an idiot." Inojin said joining the conversation. Salad glares at the boy.

"No one asked you girlie!" Salad stands up and glares at the pretty-boy.

"I can't help but comment on things the IDIOTS say, Tomato!" He crosses his arm and glaring back at the girl.

"Shouldn't you be off painting your nails or something?"

"Shouldn't you be off stalking Bolt?"

"I do not stalk him!"

"What do call following him everywhere he goes, Cabbage?"

"Observing from a far!" If someone looked close enough you could see lightning sparking between the two. Himawari shakes her head and steps in between the two.

"Let's settle down you two before Ino-San and Sakura-San come over here and maim you two." The two arguing stopped glaring at each other and looked at their parents who looked ready to come over here and kill each other. Salad hmphed and turned away from the two while Inojin grabbed Himawari hands and apologized.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any stress Hima-Hime." Himarwari smiles polite and the boy and tells him it's okay. "I didn't want to stress out such a beautiful young lady." Himawarin nodded at the boy oblivious to his flirtatious ways.

"Hey!" Bolt jumped down from the tree and pushed himself between the two. "Don't touch my sister or give her such a weird nickname!" Inojin scoffed at the boy puts his hand in his pockets.

"I can call her whatever I want." Bolt points a finger in his face and yells.

"Don't hit on my sister 'cause that would make you a pedophile!" Inojin sighs for the fortieth time that day.

"She is only a year younger than us." He rolls his eyes as Himawari comforted Salad who began to panic from Bolts sudden appearance.

"Pedophile!" He yells again and was about to say something else but was pulled into the air by his collar. "Hey let m-eh Sakurag-hag!"

"I got you now you little brat!" She began to pinch at his face and noggy his head. She then gave gave him a gentle (gentle for Sakura at least) bump on the head and said,

"Don't you ever call me a Hag again! And my cupcake that bad," she pointed to ChoCho who was eating one of the cupcakes. "See, ChoCho likes them!" Bolt glares at the pink haired woman.

"ChoCho likes all types of food so that doesn't count!" Hinata and Sasuke walked over to the arguing adult and child.

"Now, Bolt," Hinata began. "You should be nice to your elders." Bolt wiggled away from Sakura's hold and jumped into his mothers arms.

"Mom!" He cries into her chest. "She was really trying to poison me! Sure, dad to but I don't care about him!" Hinata sighs and runs her hand through his soft spikes. Sasuke walks over to his wife and kisses her cheek immediately coming her down.

"You should apologize to Sakura and Inojin-kun for being so rude to them." Bolt shakes his head.

"But he was trying to take Hima away," he get up from her and runs over to ChoCho grabbing one of the cupcakes the running back over to his mother. "And besides try this!"Hinata looks at the cupcake then back over to Sakura.

"Uhh," Everyone began to gather around the small group. Shikai and his parents watched the group seemingly bored. Ino and Sai held hands waiting for Hinata to eat the cupcake. Chouji and Karui made it back in time to watch. Kiba, Tenten and Lee with his son who just arrived watched as Hinata stood in the middle of the crowd with the Cupcake still in hand.

"Go head and eat it Hinata-chan." Sakura encouraged her friend to eat her homemade cupcakes. Hinata takes a deep breathe positions the cupcake to her mouth and bites it.

"..." the crowed was silent as Hinata chewed and swallowed the pretty looking cupcake. "It's okay-"

THUMP!

"Momma!" Himawari and Bolt ran to their mother who was unconscious on the ground with her face only a few shades lighter than her hair. Himawari began to cry and Bolt tried to shake his mother awake. Naruto rushed over to his wife and cradled her into his arms,

"We have to get her to a hospital." Naruto along with his kids raced off to the hospital to save there mother. The crowd departed then and all went there separate ways swearing to never eat Sakura's food again.

"Was it really that bad?" Sakura asked her child and husband. Salad crossed her arms and her father put her hand around Sakura's shoulders.

"Kind of." Salad just nodded.

"Hnn."

CHOCHO~KARUI~CHOUJI

ChoCho offered her father one of the cupcakes in her hand and shrugs.

"I think they're good." ChoCho says. Chouji stares at the cupcake for a while and then just tossed the whole thing in his mouth. He chews on it for a while and nods.

"Not bad." Karui out of curiosity grabs one and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth as well. She shrugs and wipes her mouth.

"I've had better," She grabs a hold of her daughter hand and begins to walk home. "Well, lets not let this steak go to waste and have it for dinner!'

"Yay!" The father and daughter cheered as the went home.

INOJIN~INO~SAI

"So when are you the going to go practice, Inojin?" Ino says to her son on the walk home. Inojin sighs and says,

"I tried to get them to train today but the went off on their separate ways." Inojin puts his hand in his pocket. "I know it's going to start off rough but we'll be as strong as you mom. Just wait and see." Ino coos at her son and glomps on to him.

"Why are you so cool!" Inojin sighs again for the 100th time today and 5904th time this month. Sai smiles at his wife and child.

"Oh," Sai begins. "I saw you speaking with dicklesses daughter. What was that about?" Inojin just shrugs and smirks.

"Just enjoying my time being around a princess." Ino coos again and says,

"You two will be so cute together! Just stay away from billboard brows daughter because I am certain that forehead of hers is going to be passed down somewhere." Inojin laughs agreeing with his mother. Sai nods.

"You know I can't help but notice how Sakura's chest had grown though." Ino then gets up and punches Inojins father in the face and the drags her son away from his father. Inojin just face-palms and sighs for the 101th time today.

SALAD~SAKURA~SASUKE

"It's alright Mom," salad says trying to comfort her mother. "You can make other things." Sasuke places his hand on top of Sakura's head then leans in to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, it will be alright." Sakura blushes and wraps her arms around Sasuke's good arm. Salad smirks at her parents and grabs on to Sasuke's other sleeve (1) . Sasuke looks down at his daughter and gives her a smirk but then frowns.

"You do not like that Zappy do you." It wasn't really a question. Most likely a demand really. Salad blushes and looks down at her shoes.

"Who would like that idiot?"

"Hnn. Then why where you talking about him with Hinata and Chouji's brat?"

"I was talking _about _ him, I was _complaining _ about how much of an idiot he is."

"You don't stalk him do you?"

"Please, I only follow him to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble for Hinata-Sama."

"And the fact you always go ever the Dobes and Hinata's house?"

"Because his dobe of a sister is my best friend."

"Hnn."

"Hnn." Sakura giggles at the two and how similar they are.

SHIKAI~SHIKAMARU~

"It was a shame mother couldn't join us." Shikai said to his father. Shikamaru yawns.

"Yeah," He stops to stare at the now orange sky. "It would be rather troublesome though." his son stops and also stares at the sky.

"Yes, most bothersome."

LEE'S SON~ LEE

"YOUTH!"

"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTHHHHHH!"

HIMAWARI~BOLT~HINATA~NARUTO~

Naruto and his family just arrived back from the hospital and Hinata was currently making dinner for her family. Himawari decided to stay in the kitchen with her mother as opposed to being with her brother and father. Bolt was busy telling his dead about Inojin.

"Dad he was like totally hitting on her!" Bolt exclaimed. Naruto spits out his drink.

"That little pervert in the making better stay away from my baby girl!" Naruto yelled with just as much passion.

"Yeah, I want to beat him up almost as much as I want beat you up!" Bolt says. Naruto laughs it off and shakes his head.

"Yeah, yeah."Bolt puts and continues telling him about Inojin and how he was a weird perv like his dad.

"Hey dad," Bolt begins. "Tomorrow there is the father-son scavenger hunt!" Naruto frowns.

"Bolt I-" Bolt cuts him off.

"You're still coming right?" Bolt tilts his head and smiles at his father. Naruto puts his hand on the boy shoulder and shakes his head.

"I can't a mee-" Bolt smacks the blondes hand off his shoulder and glares at his father.

"You promised!" He accused him.

"Bolt I already told you that I can't always spend time with you," Bolt wiped at his face as tears threatened to fall out. "I have duties to the village."

"What about your duties to me?" Bolt was turning red and Naruto let loose a tired sigh.

"Sometimes I'm going to have to le-" he was cut off again.

"Sometimes!" He clenches his fist. "More like all the time, I barley ever see you and when I do you're either with Sakura-hag or with mom! When is it going to be my turn?" Naruto felt his heartbreak a little looking at his son trying to fight back the tears.

"Bolt, I try my best as a father to you and the Village."

"Well some father you are," Bolt smirked and continued. "if this is your best at being a father to me and the village the Kohna is surely going to be fucked!" Naruto gasped at the language Bolt who just continued glaring.

"Hey, I'm your father you have to respect me! You should never speak to your father that way" He squats down to glare at the boy.

"How can I respect someone I know nothing about?!" The boy yelled back.

"Dinners Ready!" Himawari came into the leaving seeing her father and older brother in a glaring match. "Mom Daddy and Bolt are fighting again!" Hinata comes into the living room and put her hands on her hips.

"You two dinner is ready." She said but was ignored by the two who just continued to glare.

"You better get you act together Bolt." Bolt shakes his head and hisses back at his father.

"Or what you're going to punish me, huh?" Bolt doesn't fight back the tears anymore. "Why don't you go back to your dumb village 'cause you care about more than me! I wish I had a different dad!" Bolt pushes past his father and runs out the room with an excessive amount of speed.

"Bolt get back here!" Naruto begins to go after the child but is stopped by Hinata.

"You stay here with Himawari," Hinata said. "I'll go and talk to him." Hinata left leaving Him with his daughter who walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"i think you're a great daddy." She says. Naruto picks up the girl and brings her into the kitchen.

"I wish I could be better." Himawari shakes her head and jumps out of her fathers arms. Running over to the stoves she cuts her dad a bowl of homemade Ramen and kisses his cheek.

"Bolt is just being a baby," She moves to sit on her fathers lap. "He just wants someone to act all boy-like with. Salad told much it's 'cause of the testosterone and the fact that all their brain juice is focused on being and Idiot." Naruto laughs and messes up Himawari's hair.

"When did you get so smart?" Himawari shrugs.

"Mom," she says. "Oh, and Inojin-kun teaches me stuff to." Naruto snaps his chopsticks in half as he was about to eat some of his delicious food.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

HINATA~BOLT~

"Stupid Naruto," he cries into his knees on top of the Hokages heads. "Stupid village."

"I don't like when people insult my village." A voice that he loves says behind him. He turns to his mom pouts.

"That's not fair how did you find me? Did you use the byakugan?" Hinata shakes her head.

"No," just my instincts." Bolt turned back around and stared at the village.

"Why do you have to be married to that idiot Mom? Why did you have to marry a Hokage?" Hinata came and sat by her son wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into her chest.

"Because it's always been your father dream," she runs a hand through his spikes and listens as he let's out a slight purr. "Your father used to do a lot of the things you do now. Arguing with authority, misbehaving in class." She giggles.

"Did you know that you're father dropped an eraser on Kakashi-San's head because he was late to pick them up?" Bolt laughs picturing the incident. "You're father had one dream though, and that was to have people notice him and in order to do that he became the Hokage. He never gave up on this dream o let anyone tell him other wise. That's why I fell in love with him." She turns Bolt around to face her.

"Your father tries really hard and you are always the first person on his mind." She smiles. "All he talks about is how you're going to be the "coolest" ninja ever and _might_ surpass him."

"Really?" Bolt sits up and grabs his mothers arm. Hinata nods and kisses his forehead.

"To be strong and for peace to exist there are going to have to be some sacrifices." Bolt frowns and looks at the ground again. Hinata leans in and kisses the top of his head. "But I will make all the sacrifices to be here for you, My Bolt." Bolt laughs and hugs his mom.

"Now lets go home."

HINATA~HIMAWARI~BOLT~NARUTO

"OI! We're back!" Bolt yells. Himawari runs out of the kitchen and jumps into her mothers arms. Naruto comes out and Bolt walks over to him and bows.

"I'm sorry dad!" Naruto shakes his head and picks him up into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry to Bolt!" They laugh and go into the kitchen. Hinata places Himawari at the table and Bolt sits next to his father. The kitchen is filled with laughter and Ramen and all of today's events seemed like like a distant memory.

"Oh and Bolt?" Nauto says.

"Yeah dad?"

"You're grounded for a month." Bolt scowls and crosses his arms, looking away from his father. Hinata clears her throat and glares at her husband.

"Naruto?" He freezes and stares back at his wife.

"You're _grounded _for a month." Naruto looks down for a moment confused as to how he could be grounded. Himawari looks up from her meal to stare at her mother.

"Daddies can be grounded?" Hinata nods

"In _ways_." Naruto finally gets it and scowls crossing his arm and faces away from his wife.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to Sakura today and arguing with your son." Himawari laughs as bother her dad and brother scowl while eating their noodles.

"Boys are so stupid."

**Annnnnnnd that's it. The ending seems rather meh. But HEY that's all I got! Review an tell me what you think of my spin on the children's personalities **


End file.
